Remind
by Kristina Ubriacco
Summary: When Sasuke deads, he masterly steals his life watch to take him back to Earth. But, what will he do when life takes it's chances?


Hi folks

Hi folks! Don't worry, I'm putting this other Naruto parody story. Just felt like doing it (and cause my story section was so empty.) So I present: All Uchiha´s Go to Heaven! Read & Review, please! I do NOT own the Naruto characters! Naruto copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo! This is a parody of 'All Dogs Go to Heaven'

………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here to your left!"

He tried to move left, then bumped into something.

"Ow."

"You're other left, Naruto!"

"Sorry."

He walked a little further until he saw something.

"Hey I think I can see you!" He yelled

Sasuke looked up, seeing a light.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"Sorry Sasuke I had a hard time getting here."

"Uh huh, whatever. Just get me outta he-"

He bumped into something hard.

"Sasuke! You okay!" Naruto yelled, pointing the flashlight at his direction

Sasuke shook his head as he dusted himself.

"The word 'ow' comes to mind!"

"Looks like something's in the way!"

"Jee, you think?"

Naruto took out his trusty gag bag.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll just use this!" He said as he used a flamethrower

"YEOW! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! BEFORE I BECOME SOMEONE'S DINNER!" Sasuke yelled

"Sorry…" Naruto said as he turned it off

"What are trying to do? Kill me?!"

"No, but not to worry! I'll get you out with this!" He said as he held out a jackhammer

Sasuke started to feel a little nervous.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Besides, I think this is a water pipe."

"Of course I know what I'm doing, and I've read about it!"

"When did you learn to read?"

Naruto glared.

"Very funny, anyway it says that the pipes are always red, this ones green."

"You can't even tell the difference between salt and pepper! This ones red!"

"It's green!"

"It's red!"

Naruto didn't say anything as he lifted his jackhammer, which causes the water pipe to erupt.

Above the surface, the workers of the pipe, started to run around.

"What the…what happened!"

"The water pipe sprung a leak!"

"Who caused that?!"

Soon, they turned on the spotlight and searched the place.

Meanwhile back underground,

Water was pouring fast toward to the two.

"NOW LOOK WHAT'VE DONE!!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto panicked and ran into the hole that Sasuke was stuck in, and started to dig out.

--

Shikamaru was waiting for the boys outside of the water pipeline fence. He and Naruto came here to save Sasuke, who got lost and fell into a sewer hole.

"C'mon! What's taking them so long?!" he yelled as he started to pace back and forth.

--

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were struggling to get out, until they were both stuck in the hole Naruto had just dug up. The spotlight soon spotted them.

"Gahhh! Great, just great! They, oof, spotted us!" Sasuke said as he wiggled out

"How is that, ow, my fault?" Naruto said wiggling out

Sasuke was about to speak, 'til a bullet sped right past them. The two panicked and started to flee. They quickly hid under a car.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I just thought-" Sasuke interrupted him

"Don't think! From now on, I'll do the thinking!" Yelled Sasuke

Naruto was getting nervous as another bullet fired. They ducked but then Naruto dropped his gag bag.

"NO! MY STUFF!!" Naruto yelled grabbing it

"OH, FORGET THE STUFF! I'LL GET YOU A NEW ONE!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled him

"Let me just get my-" A bullet shot his bag and it was soon destroyed

They soon ran as fast as they could until Naruto stopped and took out a sandwich.

"Don't you dare start!" Sasuke yelled

"But I'm hungry!" He said

"HOW COULD YOU BE EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Naruto towards the fence

"Well, I can't help it! I get hungry when I'm nervous!" He said

"Well don't be nervous!" Sasuke yelled

"Can I at least have one bite?" Naruto asked as climbing under a fence

"Oh fine! Just make it quick!" He said

Naruto took out the sandwich and took a bite, and then they both crawled out and ran as fast as they could.

"Ow, what took you two so long?!" Shikamaru asked, furiously

"Well answer that later, right now RUN!!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled his siblings

Another bullet shot out and Shikamaru shrieked.

"Why are they shooting at us?" He yelled

"Its cause Mr. Colorblind here broke a water pipe!" Sasuke said pointing at Naruto

"What? Naruto, what did you do this time?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to cause a water pipe to erupt!"

"Jeez dobe. It's not worth working with you!" Sasuke yelled as they escaped

The spotlight soon lost them and they got away.

"You're such a grouch!" Naruto said to Sasuke

Right, this is my first fanfic. . .don´t be bad and comment o


End file.
